A Geek and A Ditz
by WhenCrazyMeetsAWriter
Summary: Mainly IshidaxInoue, maybe others when I feel like it. M... maybe... possibly... I've gotten into smut recently. Complete because these are ficlets, to be judged alone. May be spoilers for entire manga series. THEME 70: ICY
1. Savings Box

Theme Number: 001

Theme Name: Savings Box

Couple: IshidaXOrihime

Rating: T for a boy's wandering thoughts

Author: WhenCrazyMeetsAWriter (you may call me Briana)

Author's Note: Well, this is my first shot at a themes challenge, and I really want to become a better writer, and these theme things are always fun to read... like instant fluff! This one isn't exactly that, but close. I love IshidaxInoue, so that's what most of these will be... although YourichixUrahara and IchigoxRukia are nice to... constructive critisism allowed, flames if you must...

She is a very strange girl.

"Hmm... what's this, Inoue-san?"

"Oh, this!?" She says, holding up a small box with a slot at the top. "This is my savings box! Everyday, I put a yen in it, and when it fills up I get something special for someone special from me!" She grins, practically bounding with energy and excitement.

That was another trait about her that makes me fall for her every day. She always seems to find some ray of happiness, whether it was credible or not. Some small, ray of sunshine in the everlasting darkness that surrounds this world every day.

"Which is why I've invited you!" She's beaming at me now, a slight blush tingeing her cheeks. I look curiously at her beneath my glasses.

She runs to a closet, and she bends over and rummages around. Her behind is sticking out and her soft, smooth legs peaking underneath her light purple flower print skirt. I notice that I, myself, am now blushing. Not only is her personality endearing, but there is no doubt to any straight man that she is indeed beautiful.

"Ah! Here it is!" She comes up from her hiding place and closes the door and walks over to me with a grocery bag. She sets it on the table and sits next to me, so close that I can feel the heat from her skin as she blushes and holds a guilty look on her face. "I haven't forgotten what happened at Soul Society, about you losing your powers and all... and I really do feel thankful for rescueing me, and thinking about my welfare... so I got you something!"

She again has her radiant, smiling face on as she takes from the bag a...

"Hello... Kitty... Plushie?"

"Yeah! I heard that they're modeled after a good luck charm, and I couldn't find it spur-of-the-moment, so I got you this!" She says, her eyes closed to my questioning gaze.

"Oh... Well... Thank you!" I say, plastering a smile as I accept the gift, quickly stuffing it back in the bag.

"I'm glad you like it!" She said, her eyes still closed and smiling.

We both experience the silence. It's not uncomfortable, or comfortable... just friendly. Yes. Just... friendly...

"Well, I... really must be going... my father's expecting me home soon..." I glance at the clock, and really do realize that my curfew was a few minutes ago.

I instantly regret saying this, as her face falls. "Well, if you really must... I'll go get your coat!"

When I get my coat on for the chilly weather and have the grocery bag with the gift inside of it, she sees me to the door. "Thanks for inviting me to your lovely home, Inoue-chan, I'll see you at school."

"Yes, goodbye Ishida-kun!" She says. And, as a sort of afterthought, she kisses me on the cheek.

As the door closes to the chill, I figure out just what happened and my face seems to burn off. I walk down the stairs absently gaze into the grocery bag.

She's strangely endearing to me.

And I walk home.


	2. Lip Balm

Theme Number: 002

Theme Name: Lip Cream

Couple: IshidaXOrihime

Rating: aw this is PG-13

Author: WhenCrazyMeetsAWriter (you may call me Briana)

Author's Note: I couldn't help myself... sorry if it's a bit cliffhangerish... unlike the first, this is just plain... well... fluff , tell me if Ishida-kun is OC...

"Ahh... It's such a nice day, Ishida-kun!"

I watch as Orihime stretches her back, her face as happy and radiant as usual.

Gods, she's beautiful.

We had just finished our lunches alone, as Tatsuki was sick for the day and Ichigo was off training again, we were alone. We are on the landing of some little-used steps today, I'm stretched out and Inoue is sitting against the wall.

I look up at her, like I have been for the last 10 minutes. She hasn't noticed, in her far-off dream world. I wish I was there... I let my thoughts wander a bit from me, thinking of the possiblities.

I notice a bit of food just by her lip, and feel an overwhelming urge to get it off somehow. After seriously considering and about to get up, she notices it herself and licks it off carefully. While I sort of liked the image of Inoue licking her lips, my heart fell a little.

I then notice that she reaches into her pocket of her shirt and takes out a small canister of lip balm. Oh, no... I want to look away for this, it may just be a little too much, but there's nothing that can take my eyes away as her careful fingers trace around her lips. Now it feels like I have no control over my body whatsoever. I slowly get up from my laying position, and slowly get closer to her. I have no control, but I'm not resisting either.

This 'thing' that's taken over my body gets closer and closer to Orihime..._wait, what am I doing?..._her eyes are closed and dreaming..._crap, what have I gotten myself into_?...his shadow fell across her perfect face..._can she even feel that?..._

And I kissed her.

It was soft, sudden, and a slight jolt, and though only a moment long, I felt the thing flee from his body and Orihime was brought from her world.

I gazed into her eyes, we were both surprised and our eyes were wide. It was an innocent, fleeting moment. Our faces were inches apart.

My mouth opened and closed, trying to find the right words to say after that.

But there was no need, as Orihime stretched her neck and kissed him back, a little more passionate than the first but still innocent.

My cheeks seemed to have flames jumping from them. Orihime looked down and bit her lip. "Now I have to put some more on..."


	3. Photograph

**Theme Number:** 003

**Theme Name: **Photograph

**Couple: **IshidaXInoue

**Rating: **K

**Author: **WhenCrazyMeetsAWriter (you may call me Briana)

**Beta: **none at the moment! email to become one

**Author's Note: **Inspired by an American folk song, "Sometimes I Feel Like a Motherless Child" as I was humming it during Study Hall, and realized that these two had no real mothers...Oh, and I'm not implying any incest here xP or maybe that's just my own wierd mind seeing it... anyways, short and sweet.

I watched him. And then it hit me... I had never eally seen him cry before. But there he was, crying as if his life depended on it, a picture frame in his arms. I couldn't see what it was a picture of, though, which possibly made me even more curious.

How I came upon him, here, I'm not exactly sure. I never exactly _liked _cemetaries, and tried to stay away from them as much as possible. Onii-san shared my fear, and always led us on a path aroud the the cemetary. So much sadness and sorrow in one place made me depressed.

My own mother is buried here, I realized. I had never really known her, but I ventured here once a month to pray to her. That's when I stumbled upon him. Well, not literally, but i just noticed him.

Then I wondered who _he_ was here for...

That's when he started whispering, "Mother... mother, why?... mother..." over and over again.

So we're both wondering, wandering, helpless, and lost motherless children...


	4. BandAid

Theme Number: 004

Theme Name: Band-Aid

Couple: IshidaXOrihime

Rating: PG for a little bit of gore

Author: WhenCrazyMeetsAWriter (you may call me Briana)

Inspiration: an icon that says, "If you can't fix something with Tylenol, duct tape, or band-aids, then you've got a serious problem."

Author's Note: AHMAHGAH! People like them! xD thanks for the reviews, they made me very happy! This one contains a bit of IchigoxRukia, but still mainly IshidaxInoue. (I haven't gotten up to the point in the manga where Rukia stays in Soul Society, but I've heard it in other fanfics... sorry if I get it wrong!) Probably cliche and already done, but I don't care!

I was walking in a children's play park, biding my time before returning to the empty house I must call 'home'. The children playing around and laughing put a bit of spring in my step, making me a bit happier and more cheerful than I usually am. Adding to this, Rukia is visiting from Soul Society, so everyone else was so happy, plus I have been getting good marks in school, through all of my sleeping in class! I smiled to myself, feeling more elated and happy than I have been in a while.

That's when I spotted dear Orihime, hunched over on a park bench, her head and hair hanging down, the strands glinting in the afternoon sun. I wondered what she was doing, hunched over instead of looking around at the beautiful day. I walked up, and noticed something else glinting - tears. I carefully walked up to her and sat on the bench beside her. "Inoue-san, what's wrong?"

She looked up at me, her tear-filled eyes and the slight red puffyness stabbing my heart over and over again. "Ishida-kun... it's... nothing. It's nothing." Her cracked voice sliced through me.

"It must be something, or you wouldn't be crying like this. You can trust me." He surprised himself. He wasn't exactly the most open and extroverted person out there, but even he broke down sometimes. And in those times he wanted someone's shoulder to cry on.

"I... I just saw Ichigo-kun... a-and Rukia... they were... they were..." her sobs were tearing my lungs out over and over again. She suddenly hugged him to her, and Ishida, slightly surprised blushed and patted her back. The words were hanging in the air, unspoken yet loud and clear.

"It's... it's going to be okay." Ishida wasn't much for words. They were all jumbled up in his mind, it was all there, it was just a manner of putting them together in the coolest and nicest way possible. Unfortunately, that took a little while.

Orihime pulled away. There were wet spots on my shoulder, but I didn't mind all that much. "Th-thank you Ishida-kun..." her broken smile stabbed my stomach with a dagger, "I need faith like this." She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked towards the sun, her eyes still a bit damp. "I must start getting home."

I now notice the sun is starting to set, the rays streaming just right on her that makes me live for her even more, despite my stabbed heart, my lungs taken out via my esophagus, and the rusty blade stuck in my stomach. All imaginary, but seem to be there all the same.

"Bye, Ishida-kun."

I can't leave her with just that.

And you need more than a simple band-aid to heal a truly broken heart.


	5. Oil

**Theme Number:** 005

**Theme Name: **Oil, Sex/One's Nature Magic

**Couple: **IshidaXInoue

**Rating: T, **believe it or not xD

**Author: **WhenCrazyMeetsAWriter (you may call me Briana)

**Inspiration:** This:

"Orihime's breasts grew the summer between second and third year middle school. So did her popularity.

Ishida noticed that a crocheted vest Inoue had worn last season was _waaaay_ too small this fall and that boys kept pretending to bump into her in the hallways. Sometimes he was embarrassed for his entire gender. _Dolts, brutes, unchivalrous bastards._ Every time he overheard a classmate call Inoue-san the girl with the "brick pagodas" "heaven's headlights" or "evil Beelze-boobs", every stitch of his Quincy composure would bristle with indignation.

Ishida prided himself on his gentlemanliness. He would never make uncouth remarks about the size of a classmate's breasts. That's not to say, however, that he did not _think _about a particular classmate's breasts."

**Author's Note: **

A geek and a ditz. They always knew they would get together someday. It just never hit them until they actually got _married_...

That night, it never dawned on Inoue that couples actually _do it_ on their wedding night, and Ishida looked very uncomfortable on the matter when he came into their room and Inoue was sleeping on their bed, the covers kicked off on that hot summer night, the XXL t-shirt clinging to her body. And, well, Ishida, as well as any other sane and straight man on this earth, he noticed her _assets_.

He slid onto the bed, in only his boxers, he had grown much stronger over the years, his mucles more pronounced as he got older, thogh


	6. Traveling Abroad

**Theme Number:** 006

**Theme Name: **Traveling Abroad

**Couple: **IshidaXInoue

**Rating: T, **for implied sex.

**Author: **WhenCrazyMeetsAWriter (you may call me Briana)

**Inspiration: **Looking at my Italy vacation pictures and Note: Review please! There, I've done my begging for the day. Oh, and this is a sort of continuation of Oil.

The scene was picturesque. The Mediterreanean Sea crashed onto the sandy shore, a decent sized villa and large mountains lining the coast in the background, a couple basked in the afternoon Italian sun.

A young woman with a straw hat and orange bikini on with large... assets leaned over her lounge chair armrest and looked pitifully at her currently pink husband, currently taking refuge from the sun under a large multicolored umbrella.

"How are you doing, Ishida? Do you need more sunblock?"

"I... If you don't mind, Inoue..."

She dug into ther beach bag and pulled out a large bottle of bad-smelling, white goo, and got up and kneeled next to her husband. "Of course I don't, Ishida." She squirted a liberal amount of the goo into her hand and cautiously brought it to the skin on his arm. Ishida hissed at the cold, but urged her to go on.

Inoue spread the goo across his torso. She hummed a strange little song, known to her and only her. She instructed Ishida to sit up so she could spread it across his back, and she continued humming. Ishida sighed in relief, his sensitive skin finally feeling some sort of relief. She sat on the edge of his chair and brought his lips to hers, basking in the warmth and getting carried away in his playful spirit, shown only to some and most especially to her.

Before either of them knew it, on their secluded beach, the air seemed cooler and the light slowly dimming. Inoue got up and removed the umbrella, thankful for their secluded beach, and they shrugged on bathrobes to watch the sunset. Ishida looked back to Inoue, the look in his eyes telling everything to her. She sidled up to him, resting her head on his shoulder and cuddling up to him. After the sun had shown it's last rays and there was nothing left but shades of purple in the sky, they gathered up their things and headed up to the villa.


	7. Shooting Stars

**Theme Number:** 007

**Theme Name: **A group of shooting stars/falling stars

**Couple: **IshidaXInoue

**Rating: G, **no warnings ,

**Author: **WhenCrazyMeetsAWriter (you may call me Briana)

**Inspiration: **An ACTUAL falling star O3O oooooohhhh...

**Author's Note: **quickie! I love late night insomnia and sudden inspiration. Thanks, Repat, for the constructive criticism! Hotspur, wow, thanks for the great reviews! I noticed that I changed tenses after I posted, but I'm too lazy to replace it xP I'll do it sometime... Spoilers for in-between Soul Society and Arrancar arcs, in manga terms.

* * *

Orihime sighed, looking out the window of her bedroom, the moon shining in the sky, the rays illuminating her face slightly. She had a faroff look in her eyes, her mind anywhere in her imagination but here. The clock next to her bed clicked with every second, and made one large click as the hour hand went to three and the minute hand went to twelve.

Her eyes dart across the dark sky, a bright spot in the sky, followed by others. She gasped and sat up, clutching the sill and staring after the stars, straining through the artificial light of the street light to see them. She smiled slightly.

* * *

The door handle suddenly went down, and an exhausted Ishida slumped into the room, panting and sweating still, and slipped onto the bed, shedding clothes as he went and under the covers. He took one big breath nearly asleep, watching the moon and the night to make him go to sleep. He glanced over at his digital clock - 3:00 in dull red numbers.

He glances out the window again, his tired eyes seeking solace in the sky. He noticed a bright spot cross the sky, with others following it. He is too tired to make much of a reaction, but he smiles slightly, his eyes drooping and he slipped off.

* * *

They vaguely wonder who else is watching the moon with them. It's one of those moments where you realize that maybe someone else is watching that same sky with you, the same moon and stars and darkness. What would happen if they knew that it was the other? 


	8. Shyness

**Theme Number: **061

**Theme: **Shyness

**Author:** WhenCrazyMeetsAWriter (you may call me Briana)

**Rating: **

**Author's Drabble: **A request from a beloved reviewer, Hotspur Oh, and doing a little research, does anybody know if Japanese Football/Soccer and Baseball announcers get as excited as they do in the UK or US? Thanks! ("GOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAALLLLL!!!" is what I'm talking about.) Sorry for the long wait, I've just been reaquainting myself with awesome IshiHime on the C2 archive "The Thread That Binds". Great fun!

* * *

Orihime is a ditz. The only thing she's really good at is sewing, and healing when she can. She feels useless in this world, so she just lives on her own, not wanting to get in anyone's way or hinder anyone's progress to their own destiny. It makes her think... when will she reach hers?

Ishida is a geek. What other straight man sews and spends all his time 'away' doing Kami-knows-what? Little did _they_ know, he was in his wierd outfit, saving Karakura Town one hollow at a time. Now that his powers are gone... he knows what it feels like to be useless.

Two useless people met in handicrafts club the first day of Secondary School.

"Hi! My name is Inoue Orihime!" the bright-eyed, young, and unusually buxom girl held a hand out to the scrawny, surprised boy of her age.

"Uhm... hi. I'm Uryuu Ishida." He murmered, his eyes cast aside so as not to betray his gentlemanly ways.

"So we're in handicrafts club together! What do you do?" She smiled way too much for his tastes.

"I sew." Why didn't he elaborate more? He was way too withdrawn.

"Oh! Me too! I sew lots of things! Like dolls, shirts, pants, skirts, oooh, I loooove skirts, especially ones with flowers on them! I really like purple flowers, I have this really pretty purple flower skirt at home, I think I'll wear it tonight! I wonder what I'll have for dinner tonight? Maybe bread and onions for dinner and carrot ice cream for dessert..."

As Orihime babbled on about many things, including but not limited to cars, graveyards, and the cute little girl she saw this morning but was actually a tree, Ishida slinked away, and Orihime forgot who she was talking to.


	9. Icy

**Title: **Ice  
**Author/Artist: **WhenCrazyMeetsAWriter (you may call me Briana)  
**Pairing: **IshidaxOrihime  
**Theme: 070, Ice  
Rating: G, K+ **may contain fluffy tendencies  
**Disclaimer: **All these chapters and I still don't have one! Well. Here it is. I no own.  
**A/N: **Sorry for the absence... It's just been really hard finding a romantic muse, with family problems/emergencies, and most of my mind has been put into the countless research papers teachers like to pile on my nowadays... Well, the past two snow days has sort of eased my mind (yay for living in Wisconsin!) so, here it is!

* * *

His eyes hold an icy glare, and can cut through anything. There was nothing that could melt that look in his eyes, that steely cold determination and cutting tone.

That is... until Inoue Orihime came around.

The day when he realized how much she'd meant to him, that day when he had to save her, was the day that he melted. They were in their hideout, Orihime in fetal position on the floor, snoring softly. She was so cute that way, he thought. And his gaze softened. He quickly chastised himself, falling to pieces over a _girl._

Just a little while later, Orihime would give herself up for the sake of her friends - including him. He would be in the company of one which he hated most, just to save her. He defeated Arrancar, all to get to her and her smile, her quirky personality, and _her. _It was beyond him what gave him the drive to save her.

Little did he know, years later he would be in utter love with this girl. And the most wonderous thing about it, was that she was also in love with _him._ A _girl_. In love with _him_. And Orihime, most possibly the most buxom and beautiful girl in all of Japan. (Needless to say, his old classmates were dumbfounded at the news.) She could run up to him, cast him that beautiful, unrestrained smile of hers, giggle sweetly, and tell him to never sew again in his life and live with her in a cardboard box, and he would accept no questions asked.

Her fiery hair, her body, her gaze, her quirks, and the little things that she just _did _would set him off, melting the icy barrier around him and give her that special smile of his.

"You know, Ishida, your eyes really are beautiful without your glasses on... like... like water that's just melted from ice!"

Ishida never really knew what that looked like, but it worked. "Orihime, will you marry me?"


End file.
